G.I. Combat Vol 1 226
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * Sergeant Taylor * Private Phil * American Artillery Captain "Skipper" * American Artillery soldiers * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Items: * M2 mortar Vehicles: * * American M3 Stuart tank * American M26 Pershing tank * German Panzerkampfwagen V Panther tank * German Panzer Feldhaubitze 105 Ex-Char B tank * German Panzerkampfwagen IV tank | StoryTitle2 = The 6-Minute War | Synopsis2 = June 6th, 1944. The greatest armada the world has ever assembled steams towards the beaches of Normandy. Allied glider trains and planes skim through the skies towards objectives behind the enemy lines. On one of the planes, Private Harry Browne takes his position on the jump line and at 0600 to the second he, along with his squad of American paratroopers, leaps out of the plane into the fierce battle in the sky. Only moments after making his jump, Pvt. Browne spots an enemy fighter making a dive towards the Allied plane he has just come from. Browne fires his rifle at the enemy plane, hitting the plane and sending it bursting into flames before it can destroy the Allied plane and Browne's squad. He looks at his watch - 0601 - only a minute has gone by. The enemy plane that Browne hot explodes in the air just as it passes by the young paratrooper, and debris rips into his parachute sending him falling to the ground like a stone. During his descent, his parachute gets caught on the tail of a Liberator bomber, stopping his fall. Browne looks at his watch - 0602 - now two minutes since he jumped. Enemy fighters appear from below to attack the squadron, barely missing the poor paratrooper caught on the tail. He notices that the Liberator isn't returning fire, and realizes that their gunner must have been knocked out during the fight. Browne lobs a grenade in the direction of the nearest enemy fighter. The grenade detonates and destroys the attacking plane, and the explosion knocks Browne's parachute from the tail of the Liberator. The parachute catches the wind, and Browne glides safely down towards the ground below. As he approaches touchdown, he checks his watch again - 0603 - three minutes gone. Browne is unable to swing his parachute around to clear the woods and he gets caught in one of the trees. Now hanging from a tree, Browne watches as one of the Allied gliders comes down for a landing not far from him. He hopes that as soon as it lands one of the men will see him and cut him down, but his hopes are dashed when a spots a German half-track speeding out of the woods past him. The half-track spots Browne hanging from the tree, and aims for a kill as it passes directly below him. Browne acts fast, throwing a grenade at the half-track and destroying it before it can fire. The explosion knocks Browne clear of the tree and he falls hard to the ground. American troops from the glider rush over to help the wounded Browne. Their officer tells Browne that he's going to recommend him for a Silver Star for saving their skins, and that his wounds gives him a ticket home and out of the war. Private Browne thought it'd be a long war, but checking his watch - 0606 - his fight lasted only six minutes! | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Colourist2_1 = Bob LeRose | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Private Harry Browne Antagonists: * German pilots * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry soldiers * American pilots Locations: * , Items: * Parachute * M1 grenade * Watch Vehicles: * American CG-4 Hadrian glider plane * American Destroyer ships * German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter plane * American Consolidated B-24 Liberator bomber * German Sd.Kfz. 251 Armored halftrack | StoryTitle3 = The Unknown War: "Some You Win, Some You Lose!" | Synopsis3 = During a heated battle near a farm in war-torn France, a field medic cares for the wounded in the foxholes with his assigned company. Along with a few others, he places a wounded soldier onto a stretcher and begins to carry him out from the fox hole under the rain of enemy bullets. However, just as he is about to step out of the foxhole, the medic twists his ankle and falls back in. As the others continue on with their care of the patients. The medic stays down in the foxhole to treat himself and his sprained ankle. A sudden summer storm roars in, and the medic realizes that he has to get under cover. Using a rifle from a dead German as a crutch, he makes his way towards the farmhouse and out of the rain. But as he enters the house, he is greeted by three wounded German soldiers who had the same idea of taking shelter from the elements. The medic raises his rifle, and while there is a language barrier, the three Germans get the idea from the threat in his voice, and toss their weapons off to the side to surrender. The medic realizes that the Germans have been wounded, and agrees to help bandage their wounds. One of the soldiers speak a little English, and he is able to communicate the medic's intentions to the group. With the group all bandaged up, he tells them that he plans to taking them back to the Allied lines as his prisoners. Unknown to the medic, one of the soldiers hasn't surrendered everything and secrets a grenade within his arm sling. As the sun comes out, the medic leads his three prisoners from the farmhouse and towards the Allied lines. But now long in the march, the Germans begin to slow down, complaining that their wounds are causing them too much pain to walk. The one German takes out the grenade and, pulling the pin, throws it at the medic. The medic turns around just in time to see the grenade coming at him, and swings his rifle like a bat to deflect the explosive back towards the Germans themselves. The grenade detonates, killing all three Germans. The medic, now alone, scoffs that he took the time to tend to their wounds and they double-crossed him. Some you win, and some you lose. | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler3_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Inker3_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * American Field Medic Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Items: * German Stick grenade * M1 Garand rifle | StoryTitle4 = O.S.S.: "Executed By a Dead Man" | Synopsis4 = One of the Office of Strategic Services' greatest agents, a German by the name of Franz Klein, has spent the better part of his service in the war defeating the infamous and dreaded Doktor Gerhard Mencke, a man known for his terrible war crimes and experiments on helpless concentration camp prisoners. Klein has been working with the Underground to destroy supply trains and trucks bound for the use of Doktor Mencke. But now Franz Klein has been called back to London and the O.S.S. headquarters to meet with Control for a new assignment. Control informs Klein that the Underground has learned that his wife and child were seized by the Gestapo in Berlin and sent to Auschwitz to die in Doktor Mencke's labs. Klein states that he'd give his life to stop Mencke, and Control warns him that just that may be the only way to get to him. Klein volunteers for the mission, and thanks Control as he leaves. One week later in the town of Auschwitz, a man rides his bike into the town square past a squad of German soldiers. He drops a grenade, then pedals away. The grenade explodes, killing the Germans. As the mysterious man rounds the corner on his bike, he is stopped by a German checkpoint and taken prisoner. The next day, the new prisoners are greeted at the concentration camp by an orchestra of prisoners as they are paraded in front of the German officers, including Doktor Gerhard Mencke. One of the new prisoners, secretly Franz Klein, keep his hat low over his eyes to not give his identity away. Another prisoner tells him that if Mencke taps your left shoulder with his riding crop, you'll go directly to the gas chamber. But if you're healthy enough to work, he will tap your right shoulder and you will be spared for now. In front of Klein, a mother with child has her left shoulder tapped. When Klein steps in front of Mencke, his right is tapped. Klein attacks Mencke and tries to strangle him. The Doktor pulls a pistol and shoots Klein in the chest. Just before Klein dies, he thanks Mencke for killing him. The Doktor is confused, and upon examining him he notices an intricate tattoo design across Klein's chest. He is impressed with the tattoo, and orders the corpse to be taken to his lab. Shortly, in Mencke's surgery, the Doktor looks over Klein's naked body and decides to remove the dead man's tattoo and use the skin to make a lamp shade. Just as Mencke begins to cut the skin with his scalpel, he hears a faint ticking like a clock. Then, the body explodes, killing Mencke and everyone within the lab. Back at O.S.S. Headquarters, Control stares at a map of Auschwitz as word comes in of Mencke's demise. He had a time bomb placed into Franz's body, set to activate when the man's heart stopped. Removing the pin that marked Mencke's location from the map, he states that the Doktor had finally been executed... by a dead man! | Editor4_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer4_1 = Bart Regan | Penciler4_1 = Fred Carrillo | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Bob LeRose | Letterer4_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Franz Klein Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Auschwitz Camp prisoners Locations: * , Items: * M1 grenade * Bicycle * Riding stick * Time bomb Vehicles: * German Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighter plane * German Ammo train | StoryTitle5 = The G.I. Who Quit the War! | Synopsis5 = On the island of Mindanao in the Pacific, in the dark mountain jungles, Private Tyler has had enough of the war and had decides to turn tail and run. His sergeant in the company will not allow any of his men to run and get away with it, and chases after him determined to bring him back, either dead or alive. Tyler darts into the dense jungle for cover, and wants to know why, with all the Japs to shoot at, is the Sarge chasing after him? Sarge tells him that no one quits a war... it's just not allowed. Just as the Sarge spots Tyler in the jungle, a huge snake leaps down from the tree to attack the private. Sarge fires his rifle at the snake, hitting it and saving Tyler's life. Tyler runs, and realizes that with an expert shot like that the Sarge must not be trying to hurt him. Sarge pursues, telling Tyler that he'd rather bring him back alive so he didn't have to carry him. Then, Sarge hears the voices of Japanese soldiers in the jungle. He throws a grenade in the direction, yelling for Tyler to hit the dirt. The grenade explodes, killing the enemy troops. Tyler continues into the jungle. He knows the Sarge must have to bring him back alive or he wouldn't have risked his neck to save him twice. Tyler is determined to not let him do that. He hides in the thick underbrush, and waits for the Sarge to pass him by. Then, when he thinks he's ditched him, Tyler continues. But the Sarge has gotten into trouble himself and has fallen into quicksand. Tyler can't just leave him to die, and repays him by pulling him out and saving his life. They're even now, but it makes no difference as the Sarge still has his duty to bring Tyler back to the stockade. He grabs Tyler by the arm and, when the private lashes out, socks Tyler in the jaw to bring him down. As he binds Tyler's wrists, he explains that he has to do this and even almost wishes that Tyler had gotten away. Pvt. Tyler is found guilty of deserting and executed by firing squad. As the Sarge watches, he reminds himself that he did his duty and brought Tyler back alive. | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler5_1 = Vic Catan | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Bob LeRose | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Private Tyler Supporting Characters: * American Infantry sergeant Antagonists: * Japanese Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * , Items: * M1 grenade | StoryTitle6 = Haunted Tank: "Bridge of Blood" | Synopsis6 = On a chilly morning in March of 1945, the Haunted Tank has been ordered to rendezvous with a group of engineers and cross the river using a pontoon bridge built by them. Jeb is confused as to why HQ is sending them in that direction. His ancestor, General J.E.B. Stuart, appears and tells Jeb that he and his tank will be making untold history by the end of the day. As the Haunted Tank arrives at the pontoon bridge, they find the bridge under attack. The engineers are all dead... all except one, who warns them to quickly cross the bridge before it can be destroyed. They begin to cross the bridge just as the enemy turn their fire onto the little tank. The fire is intense, and Rick tells Jeb to get inside the tank where it's safe. Jeb refuses, remaining at his post to man the guns and return fire. On the other side, the Haunted Tank comes face to face with an 88 anti-tank gun at point blank range. Rick aims and destroys the gun before its crew are able to get a shot at his tank. Safely on the other side, Jeb receives orders by radio to continue on and gives new coordinates, leading them further east behind German lines. Jeb is puzzled by the new orders. He then remembers a scrap his men had with the men of the 27th Armored Division. One of the soldiers commented that while they were spilling blood in a real way, Jeb's crew just mosey around in their tin can of a tank. Angered by the comment, Slim decked one of the soldiers, inciting the others to get into the brawl. Jeb put a stop to the fight, forcing Slim to shake hands with the guy. Jeb then remembers that the man stated that two of his companies had been clobbered by the Germans trying to take the bridge at Remagen. On the heights overlooking Remagen, the commander of the German Seventh Army and his second-in-command look down at the bridge crossing the Rhine. The bridge serves as their escape route for their troops on the west side of Rhine, as well as a springboard to cross if their HQ orders a counterattack against the Allies. They have had the bridge mined just in case their enemy takes the town, but the commander reminds the captain to wait until he receives direct orders. They plan on using the bridge as bait to lure the Allied forces into the open and destroy them. Meanwhile, another American infantry company is decimated in an attempt to cross the bridge. That moment, on the enemy side of the Rhine not far away, the Haunted Tank arrives at the coordinates provided by HQ. New orders arrive, instructing them to hit and run until they receive further instructions. They are then spotted by a Panzerspahwagen armored car sitting atop a nearby hill. The enemy rains fire down onto them, but Rick is unable to get elevation to take a good shot at them. Slim moves the Haunted Tank up the hill, and Rick is finally able to get a decent shot out, to destroy the enemy car. Their battle isn't over yet, as HQ radios them new coordinates and orders to only hit and run. At that moment, at Allied HQ on the west bank of the Rhine, a radio operator listens as Lt. Stuart radios in his acknowledgement, and frustration, of the new orders. Nearby, a group of Allied officers stare at a map on the wall. They're using the Haunted Tank as bait to lure the enemy forces away from the bridge at Remagen. As the Haunted Tank reaches the town of Remagen and its destination, they become engaged in combat with two German Armored Troop Carriers. Rick opens up on the enemy, firing everything he has at them. The two carriers are surprised by the sudden appearance of the American tank and are taken off guard. Rick is able to destroy both of them before they can act. Once again, new coordinates come over the radio, and Jeb acknowledges and then orders Slim to turn their tank in the right direction and head for them. The new coordinates lead them out of the town and along the banks of the Rhine. They find a set of railroad tracks leading into the town, and Slim adjusts his course to follow them. Not far away, Jeb spots an enemy ammo and troop train emerging from a tunnel on the tracks. He orders Slim to stop, and they turn all firepower onto the train to try and derail it. The ammo car takes a direct hit and explodes, starting a chain reaction down the tracks to the other cars. Slim hits reverse to get the Haunted Tank out of the area and safely away from the explosions. They are clipped by the explosion, destroying their radio antenna and shredding their Confederate flag. Jeb apologizes to General J.E.B. Stuart for the loss of the flag, and realizes that without the radio they're now on their own. Then, they come under fire from German troops hiding in the train tunnel. The Haunted Tank turns around and enters the tunnel, opening fire into the enemy directly in front of them. The German troops never stand a chance in the close quarters, but with his dying breath the German Commander tells Jeb that they are too late. The bridge has been mined. Not willing to accept defeat, Jeb orders Slim to take them full speed across the bridge in the hopes of defusing the explosives in time. The Allied forces are approaching the bridge, and without opposition and planning on crossing the bridge to Remagen. Now in the middle of the bridge, Jeb and the others frantically look for the master wire and timing box for the explosives. Time is running out, but Jeb finally catches sight of the box attached to the side of one of the pylons. He fires his machine gun, destroying the timing box and saving the bridge. The Allied troops cross the bridge, jokingly warning Jeb to hold his fire and not shoot them. Jeb smiles and waves them along. If only they knew how close they came to losing the biggest prize of the war! | Editor6_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer6_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler6_1 = Sam Glanzman | Penciler6_2 = Dick Ayers | Inker6_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist6_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer6_1 = Ben Oda | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Infantry colonel * German Infantry captain * German Infantry soldiers * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry engineers * American Infantry soldiers * American Radio operator Locations: * , Items: * Pontoon bridge Vehicles: * * German Mounted 8.8 cm Flak Anti-Aircraft gun * German Schwerer Panzerspähwagen armored car * German Sd.Kfz. 251 Armored halftrack * German troop transport train | Notes = * The inside back cover contains the "Famous Fighting Outfits" profile on the 29th Tactical Air Command, whose mission was to support the United States Ninth Army with tactical air support throughout its advance from its formation on 5 September 1944 until VE-Day. They are known for flying Republic P-47 Thunderbolt fighters into action. Written by Murray Boltinoff. * The back cover contains an "All About Tanks" Combat Album profile for the German Jagopanzer VI, a tank destroyer built by Nazi Germany during World War II based on the chassis of the Panther tank. It entered service in 1944 during the later stages of the war on the Eastern and Western Fronts. Art by Sam Glanzman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}